


Batfam Centric Headcanons & Au's

by CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor



Series: Batfam One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor/pseuds/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor
Summary: Various one-shots based off of some really great headcanons from catboybatman on tumblr (go check her out pls!)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Kate Kane & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfam One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157489
Kudos: 15





	1. Give it back, Bruce!

**Author's Note:**

> Ajsksbsksdgd since I'm using my phone to post this it won't let me do custom tags but I will get the tags all on there as soon as I can get ahold of a computer, I promise!

Bruce knew that his cousin was glaring at him. He could feel her burning gaze as he ate his dinner quietly. 

"Bruce."

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me, you fucking gremlin. Give me my shirt back."

Bruce takes a bite of his food, looks down at the shirt in question. It was black with pink lettering and stretched perfectly across his muscled chest without being tight. He pretends to think for a minute, 

"Why?"

Hands slam down, rattling the silverware. Bruce sets his fork down and looks up at Kate innocently.

"Why do you keep stealing my shirts?! It makes sense that Lizzie and Bette do it, but you?! You're rich, Bruce!!! Go buy your own!!!" Kate exclaims while Bruce considers this for a moment. 

After awhile he looks up at her and shrugs, 

"I don't know, I like your shirts better than mine. Is there any reason I'm not supposed to like this shirt?"

"...."

"........"

"That shirt says 'Lesbean'."

"I fail to see the problem."

"You're not a lesbian, Bruce!"


	2. .....These are platforms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is short, no I will not elaborate nor will I be taking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls,,,I'm trying my best,,,
> 
> (also I'm so sorry again I can't get all of the right tags on here bc ao3 isn't mobile friendly :'))

The flashing was starting to get on his nerves, but as someone who grew up on flash photography, Bruce smiled and let the press take their pictures. 

A sea of people yelling 'Mister Wayne! Mister Wayne!' and the occasional 'Bruce!' filled the air as he paused to answer one journalist's questions. 

"Mister Wayne, there have been sightings of the Batman near Wayne Manor, anything to comment?"

Bruce shook his head, his curly un-gelled hair bouncing. 

"According to 'Do The Butts Match', you are the closest matching-" the reporter continued. 

"Really?! You're a fan of that baloney?! Pff, as flattered as I am, have you seen how tall that motherfucker is? Nuh-uh. No way in hell that's me." He responded, adding a chuckle onto the end of his comment to add that Brucie charm. 

"....Mister Wayne, you are close to the Batman's height…" the reporter started, slightly confused. Bruce gave her an incredulous stare. 

"Honey, I am 5'2," he reached down to slip off his right shoe and held it up for her to see, "These are platforms." He put the shoes back on and continued his walk into the grand building that the gala was being held in. 

He didn't have to turn around to imagine her gawking face. 

Tch. Never trust a reporter that doesn't do their research. 

Or that trusts "Do The Butts Match"......Even if they are technically right.


End file.
